Aún no es tarde
by nilra89
Summary: A veces uno necesita sentir que pierdes algo para darte cuenta cuanto de verdad vale. Mei tendrá que aprender esta dura lección
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic que publico acepto criticas y comentarios me gusto mucho este manga y trate de darle un enfoque de lo que creí que pasaría esta ambientada luego del capitulo 13 donde están en el hotel de la excursión**

**YUZU**

Yuzu ya no sabía qué hacer le dolía la indiferencia de Mei su frialdad hacia ella, no podía entender lo que había en su corazón ¿acaso ella había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? Eran frases que le llegaban a su mente últimamente una y otra vez ella la amaba demasiado pero ella sabía que Mei jamás sentiría lo mismo por ella, razón por la cual la rechazo en ese momento, no es que no quisiera, la deseaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo pero simplemente no podía, no, al ver esa expresión en su rostro, esa expresión carente de sentimiento ella sabía que si hubiera continuado, si la hubiera tomado y la hubiera hecho suya en ese momento las cosas solo se complicarían mas ya que para ella significaría todo pero para Mei probablemente significara nada, las palabras de Matsuri hacían eco en su cabeza en ese momento

"_El amor no es como en los mangas debes pensar en los sentimientos de la otra persona"_

Se encontraba en la terraza del elegante hotel sola observando el hermoso atardecer caer sumida en sus pensamientos «_yo quisiera poder arreglar las cosas con ella que me hablara de nuevo. Pero ni siquiera yo entiendo que es lo que paso ¿Acaso herí sus sentimientos? ¿Es acaso posible?»_ Un suspiro salía de su boca mientras trataba de comprender que pudo causar ese distanciamiento de Mei « _¿acaso era posible que el no aceptar su ofrecimiento le haya dolido tanto?... _»

-¿Yuzu estas bien? -

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar, al darse la vuelta vio a la pequeña Sara detrás de ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro

-eh si… no es nada solo… estaba pensando nada más-

-¿estás pensando en la chica que me contaste en el tren?- Dijo Sara acercándose a Yuzu y colocando una mano sobre su espalda

-ehhhh ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-Bueno por experiencia propia sé que cuando uno suspira de esa manera es porque estas pensando en la persona amada-

-jejeje no lo sabía- decía forzando una sonrisa que Sara noto

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato observando el hermoso atardecer hasta que Sara decidió interrumpir el silencio

-y ¿ya se lo dijiste?-

-¿el qué?-

-¿ya le dijiste lo que sentías?-

-no pero… no es necesario se que ella jamás sentirá lo mismo por mi-decía con un semblante triste en su rostro

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-

-es….complicado- contesto bajando la mirada

-¿qué tiene de complicado?-

-…-

-oye no te preocupes se que nos conocemos de hace poco pero créeme yo no voy a juzgarte solo quiero escucharte y ayudarte si es posible-

-¿Por qué?-le respondió Yuzu levantando la mirada

-creo que el destino así lo quiso ¿no te parece?- decía esbozando una sonrisa

-gracias Sara, veras la razón por la que no le he dicho lo que siento y por la que se que ella jamás sentirá lo mismo por mi es porque… es mi hermana….bueno mi hermanastra-

-mmmm eso no tiene porque ser un impedimento ¿no te parece? además dijiste que es tu hermanastra por lo que no comparten un lazo de sangre y aunque así fuera ¿qué importa?-

-pero…-decía Yuzu con la mirada triste

-¿la amas?-

-más que a nada en el mundo, nunca me había sentido así por otra persona, cuando la veo lo único que quiero es protegerla y verla sonreír-

-eso es todo lo que debería importarte, ¡ya se! voy a ayudarte-

-¡ehhhhh! ¿Qu…qué estás diciendo Sara?-

-dije que voy a ayudarte, tú y tu hermana fueron muy amables conmigo y pienso que eres una maravillosa persona Yuzu, habla con ella-

-no puedo, a duras penas y me dirige la palabra no creo que quiera escucharme-

-pues entonces oblígala a escucharte, las cosas no se resolverán solas Yuzu dile lo que sientes y como te sientes, dile que te duele su indiferencia si te sientas a esperar que las cosas se resuelvan solas solo lo empeoraras-

-pero no sé cómo hacerlo-

De repente Sara se pone de puntitas debido a que es un poco más baja que Yuzu colocando una mano en su frente y la otra en su corazón

-no te guíes por lo que te diga la cabeza deja que sea tu corazón el que hable -

Esto hizo que las lágrimas en los ojos de Yuzu brotaran

-gracias Sara tienes razón hablare con ella inmediatamente-

-buena suerte-

Y dándole un abrazo a la pequeña Sara se dispuso a buscar a Mei para aclarar todo de una buena vez tardo un rato en encontrarla pero la encontró en la recepción del hotel hablando con Momokino Himeko espero un rato a que ambas chicas terminaran su conversación y luego con determinación y algo de miedo se dirigió a Mei y la detuvo por un brazo

-esp…espera por favor-

-¿Qué sucede?

-yo…necesito hablar contigo-

Suspirando Mei hablo

-Bien, que sea rápido tengo algunos asuntos que atender- decía con su habitual indiferencia

-si es posible me gustaría que sea en privado, no tardare mucho lo prometo-

-bien, sígueme a mi habitación, Himeko debe atender unos asuntos así que tendrás tu privacidad un rato-

Y así una calmada e indiferente Mei y una ansiosa y nerviosa Yuzu se dirigieron en silencio por los pasillos y el ascensor _«ya logre citarla, cálmate Yuzu, recuerda lo que te dijo Sara habla con el corazón no con la cabeza, es momento de acabar con todo esto de una vez» _al llegar a la habitación entro primero Mei y luego Yuzu quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedo allí recostada contra la puerta colocando una mano en su corazón y cerrando los ojos, Yuzu trataba de calmarse pero la verdad era que desde hacía un buen rato, para ser más exacto desde que tomo el brazo de Mei, su corazón no dejaba de latir con mucha fuerza así que simplemente respiraba hondo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Mei se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme se había sentado en una de las camas de la habitación y se encontraba expectante observándola con una mirada que hizo a Yuzu estremecer, ella esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con una mirada gélida y fría, es mas ella deseaba enfrentarse a aquella mirada fría ya que así hubiera sido más fácil hablar, pero esa mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza la desarmaba por completo sentía ganas de correr a abrazarla y consolarla, de pronto como si la chica de cabello oscuro lo hubiera notado cambio su expresión a una fría y distante muy habitual en ella cosa que Yuzu agradeció

-¿y bien? te escucho, ¿porque no tomas asiento?- indicándole que se sentara a su lado

Yuzu obedeció aun sabiendo que estando así de cerca quizá le fuera más difícil hablar, se sentó a su lado y pudo notar como su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse por la cercanía «_cálmate Yuzu» _ levanto su mirada al rostro de Mei aun sabiendo que su rostro estaba sonrojado pero tenía que decirlo de frente todo lo que sentía si no, no tendría sentido y tomando valor comenzó

-Mei yo… quería disculparme contigo yo…-

-si es por lo que paso en navidad olvídalo no importa- decía cerrando sus ojos

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! -

Yuzu de repente hablo fuerte provocando que Mei la mirara sorprendida

-No es verdad yo… herí tus sentimientos y es por eso… que ahora me odias por eso yo….ya no te importo-

Yuzu no podía más, las lágrimas que quería reprimir empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

Mei al observar a la chica llorar soltó un suspiro y la abrazo con la intención de consolarla

-yo no te odio Yuzu claro que me importas eres mi hermana después de todo -

-entonces ¿porqué?… ¿porqué me tratabas tan fríamente?-

Paso un pequeño tiempo de silencio hasta que finalmente la presidenta hablo

-por qué pensé que tú me odiabas a mí-

Yuzu al oír esto se quedo en blanco y comprendió un poco lo que sentía Mei, esto la lleno de gran alegría y pudo continuar, soltándose del abrazo de Mei la miro al rostro

-Yo jamás podría odiarte Mei porque yo…. te amo -

-Yu…zu -

-por favor déjame hablar- le decía colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios -te amo más que a cualquiera persona en el mundo, eres lo más importante para mí y lo único que deseo con todo el corazón es ver en tu rostro una sonrisa verdadera y por verla haría lo que sea Mei, se que tu nunca sentirás lo mismo por mi y no importa, porque sé que lo que verdaderamente te la devolverá es tener una familia y yo quiero ser parte de ella como se debe, por eso Mei- tomando su mano Mei escuchaba atenta con ojos llorosos la confesión de Yuzu- por ti renunciare a estos sentimientos para convertirme en una buena hermana para ti, se que algún día encontraras a alguien que aprecie esa sonrisa y te valore y yo quiero estar allí como buena hermana viendo que cuide bien de ti -con esas palabras las lagrimas en los ojos de Mei empezaban a brotar, Yuzu tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar también, tomando su rostro con una mano deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla- y quiero que entiendas que yo te respeto mucho y si no acepté estar contigo no es porque no quisiera -abrazándola se acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle- yo no quería tu cuerpo Mei yo lo que quería era tu corazón-

-Yu…zu - decía Mei entre lagrimas simplemente no podía hablar

Yuzu sentía que las lagrimas se estaban acercando peligrosamente a sus ojos por lo que decidió que era mejor marcharse y separándose del abrazo con su mano seco las lagrimas de Mei

-No necesitas llorar, que mala hermana soy haciendo llorar a mi hermana pequeña, todo estará bien, ¿sí? -le acariciaba la cabeza mientras mostraba una alegre sonrisa que contenía su llanto lo que quería era salir corriendo y llorar en solitario -Yo lo siento me dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer y te estoy interrumpiendo yo creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación Harumin debe estar esperándome preocupada jejeje nos vemos mañana Mei que descanses-

Dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darle si quiera oportunidad a Mei de reaccionar ella solo se alejo corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás buscando un lugar donde llorar y desahogar el dolor de lo que había hecho, tropezando al salir con una sorprendida Momokino.

Diganme si les gusto para seguirla


	2. Capítulo 2

MEI

-Oye no andes corriendo de esa manera, cielos -entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí - MeiMei esa Yuzu me va a desquiciar uno de estos días no sé como la sopor…..-

Himeko detuvo sus palabras al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Mei, esta estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada hacia el suelo y gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas

-¿MeiMei que sucede? –se acerco corriendo a sentarse a su lado a abrazarla

Pero la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la presidenta eran más lagrimas y al darse cuenta que Yuzu había estado en su habitación supuso que algo había pasado y por la forma en que Mei lloraba debía ser algo serio, ya que desde hacía muchos años Mei no lloraba de esa manera, esto la hizo sentirse impotente

-Fue ella ¿cierto? ¿Qué te hizo Mei? si te lastimo te juro que en este mismo instante yo… - decía levantándose para ir tras Yuzu

Pero fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Mei la tomo por la manga de la camisa obligándola a sentarse de nuevo a su lado

-Ella no tuvo la culpa -a duras penas sus palabras salían-

-MeiMei -le dijo volviéndola a abrazar

Mei solo sentía un gran dolor dentro de su corazón y no sabía ni el cómo ni el porqué de ese dolor, desde el momento en que conoció a Yuzu pensó que solo sería una chica problemática con la cual tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante, ella sabía que la chica al igual que aquel profesor solo la deseaban para al final obtener algo a cambio el solo quería llegar a la fortuna de su abuelo y se imagino que Yuzu solo buscaba en ella placer sexual al no haber tenido nunca un novio, por esa razón le era fácil manipularla hasta el punto incluso de en algunas ocasiones hacerlo por diversión, pero a medida que la conocía podía notar que cada vez le costaba un poco mas comprender lo que esta chica pensaba, desde lo ocurrido en navidad había empezado a sentir ese vacío repentino y a tener muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Por qué hacia todo eso por ella? ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? ¿Acaso se sentía obligada hacerlo por ser hermanastras o lo hacía solo por capricho? Y lo que Mei no lograba comprender más que todo era que si tanto la deseaba, si tanto deseaba tocarla porque no lo hizo porque se disculpaba, semanas pensando y por fin había recibido la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y comprendió que Yuzu no hacia todo eso solo por ser su hermana o por capricho lo hacía porque la amaba de todo corazón, por primera vez en su vida Mei se sentía perdida no sabía qué hacer.

-Himeko yo no sé qué hacer-

-has cambiado MeiMei-

Mei al escuchar estas palabras levanto el rostro muy confundida hacia Himeko

-No, más bien debería decir que has vuelto a ser la Mei que conocí hace ya mucho tiempo aquella chica que no temía expresar lo que sentía y aunque me duela decirlo quien lo hizo fue ella, sabes, por un momento me habías preocupado ya que desde hace unas semanas te volví a notar fría y distante pero a diferencia de antes podía sentir gran tristeza en tu mirar-

-quizá sea cierto lo que dices-

-¿Qué sucede? puedes confiar en mi MeiMei soy tu amiga prometo escucharte-

Ya más calmada y aun abrazada a ella Mei decide desahogarse

-Yuzu… ella se me confesó-

-valla hasta que por fin se armo de valor la chica eh-

-¿ella te lo dijo?

-No, pero habría que estar ciega para no ver la forma en que te miraba tan llena de amor fuiste la única que no lo noto y también se… -decía Himeko con la mirada triste- que tu también la quieres ¿no es así?-

-Yo no lo sé pero sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón doliera y mucho, siempre le dije que entre nosotras no podía haber nada más que un lazo de hermandad pero… -sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- ¿Por qué me duele que ella me lo dijera a mí? ¿Por qué me duele que quiera renunciar a sus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante?-

En ese momento Himeko tomo suavemente el rostro de Mei entre sus manos y con una sonrisa triste al ver a su amada amiga llorar tan amargamente le hablo

-cuando tus padres se separaron pude ver como la sonrisa en tu rostro se opacaba día tras día, te volviste una persona fría para evitar que te siguieran lastimando pero esa chica te la devolvió y además te dio una sonrisa aún más bella, ella hizo lo que yo no pude y en este momento la única que puede devolverte esa sonrisa de nuevo por mucho que me duela admitirlo es ella, ¿acaso no es obvio? porque te sientes así MeiMei la respuesta está aquí -lo dijo soltando una de sus manos de su rostro y colocándola en su corazón-

Al escuchar estas palabras Mei recordó cada una de los momentos que vivió con Yuzu, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada sonrisa de Yuzu, la manera que se sentía a su lado, recordó lo segura que se sentía con su compañía, lo mucho que le dolió el sentirse rechazada y se sorprendió a si misma deseando abrazarla, besarla, sentir su calor y verla sonreír pero no con aquella sonrisa falsa que le dio antes de irse, no, ella quería verla sonreír como siempre lo hacía, no quería perderla y se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta que su frio corazón al derretirse le daba, ella se había enamorado.

-Yo… yo la amo, tarde me di cuenta de esto-

-No MeiMei, no es tarde aún debes decírselo-

-Pero…-

Colocando un dedo sobre sus labios habló

-La Mei que conozco no se rinde tan fácil ¿verdad?-

-Gracias – decía abrazando a Momokino-

-vamos, no creo que este muy lejos –decía separándola de ella y secándole las lágrimas

Mei se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando atrás a una dolida Himeko la cual estallo en llanto después que Mei se fue, sabiendo que ella a pesar todo el tiempo compartido jamás seria dueña del corazón de Mei pero a la vez estaba feliz porque sabía que Yuzu la cuidaría bien.

Mei se dirigió sin dudarlo a la habitación que compartía Yuzu con Harumin con la esperanza de encontrarla, todo el camino iba pensando cómo expresarle a Yuzu sus sentimientos pero al llegar al frente de la puerta se quedo petrificada por un momento, ella de verdad era muy mala mostrando a los demás sus emociones, hacia ya muchos años que lo había olvidado, con temor llamo a la puerta y al escuchar pasos provenientes detrás de la puerta trago saliva fuertemente pero cuál fue su sorpresa que quien abrió la puerta no era otra más que una alegre Harumin

-Yuzu ya te habías tar….-

Harumin de inmediato se sorprendió al notar que no era su amiga si no la presidenta quien se encontraba frente a su puerta con una expresión preocupada

-ah Hola presi ¿sucedió algo?-

-Buenas noches Taniguchi-san no, no sucedió nada solo estoy buscando a Yuzu para discutir un asunto muy importante con ella ¿la habrás visto?- decía tratando de colocar una expresión severa como siempre

Harumin notando el extraño cambio de expresión le respondió –lamentablemente no la he visto desde el almuerzo, es mas ya era para que estuviera aquí y la verdad estoy un poco preocupada ¿acaso Yuzu se metió en alguna clase de problema? te noto preocupada presi-

-no nada de eso, solo asuntos familiares nada más-

-ah ya veo si quieres puedes pasar a esperarla no debería tardar-

-no te preocupes mañana la buscare, que descanses-

-tú también presi espero que Yuzu y tu logren arreglar sus diferencias y ambas vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes- dijo Harumin con una sonrisa sincera y acto seguido cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta?, claro era amiga de Yuzu, Mei estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una chica familiar se le acerco con una gran sonrisa

-Buenas noches Mei-san-

-Buenas noches Sara-san-

-¿Estas buscando a Yuzu?-

-¿Sabes donde esta?-

Con una amable sonrisa y sin responder a su pregunta Sara tomo la mano de Mei y la llevo con ella


	3. Capítulo 3

**Les agradesco muchisimo los review este es como mencione el primer fanfic que escribo una pequeña y corta idea que se me ocurrio me disculpo si la historia no es la suficientemente larga pero escribi lo que me salio del corazon y de mi imaginacion y no quise forzar la historia es posible que siga escribiendo mas fanfics ya sea de este maravilloso manga o de alguna otra cosa termino la historia con una reflexion hecha por mi misma, este es el ultimo capitulo espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo me inspire escuchando la canción de everytime we touch de cascada en su version balada **

* * *

><p>YUZU<p>

Yuzu había estado corriendo desde hace ya un buen rato, desde que salió de la habitación de Mei no llevaba un rumbo fijo solo quería estar sola y descargarse, así decidió llegar hasta la piscina del hotel y recostarse en una silla a contemplar la hermosa luna llena que se extendía sobre ella se sentía horriblemente mal le dolía demasiado el corazón una cosa era decidir renunciar a tus sentimientos y otro muy diferente era decirlo de frente a la persona amada, ella sabía que renunciar iba a ser duro pero no se imagino que pudiera doler tanto, sentía como si ella misma se hubiera arrancado una parte muy importante de sí misma así que lo único que podía hacer era llorar y descargar su dolido corazón, decidió que esa era la última noche que lloraría todo lo que pudiera por Mei, ya que a partir de mañana ella sería firme a su palabra y aunque le doliera tendría que tratar de verla como una hermana, sabía que tardaría bastante tiempo, escucho de repente pasos detrás de ella y se asusto pensando que sería Mei, de verdad que no se sentía con ganas de hablar con ella en ese momento se calmo cuando escucho la voz de la pequeña Sara detrás de ella

-¿Como estas?-

Sin necesidad de voltearse Yuzu respondió –Destrozada, le dije todo lo que sentía y decidí que lo mejor para nosotras era renunciar a mis sentimientos hacia ella y tratar de ser una buena hermana mayor-

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? -

- es lo mejor para las dos, se que con el tiempo esta herida en mi corazón sanara, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tome ni siquiera sé si algún día podre llegar a sentir lo mismo de la misma forma por alguien más solo espero….ser una….buena hermana mayor y….protegerla-con cada palabra que pronunciaba lagrimas y mas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-S…Si-

-¡NO MIENTAS!-

Yuzu se sorprendió al oír la voz enojada de Sara la cual rápidamente dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente de Yuzu

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Yuzu dime de verdad ¿eso es lo que quiere tu corazón? ¿Renunciar a ella? -

-Que importa lo que quiera mi corazón, eso no cambiara nada yo solo quiero verla feliz-

-y ¿qué hay de ti Yuzu, acaso tu felicidad no importa?-

Lagrimas y mas lagrimas salían por montones de los ojos de Yuzu

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿eso es lo que de verdad quieres?-

Con una débil voz Yuzu apenas exclamo –No-

-Lo siento no pude oírte-

-¡NO¡ ¡YO NO QUIERO RENUNCIAR A ELLA¡-

Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción Sara se retiro y empezó a alejarse

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? no me dejes sola Sara-

Deteniéndose en mitad de sus pasos se giro hacia Yuzu y exclamo –ya mi trabajo está hecho, te prometí que te ayudaría y eso he hecho ahora, solo depende de ustedes dos, nos vemos mañana- y acto seguido se giro y siguió su camino de regreso al hotel dejando a una muy confundida Yuzu detrás, fue entonces que Yuzu sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y se quedo de piedra al reconocer el aroma de Mei proviniendo desde su espalda ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para voltear no quería enfrentar la realidad

MEI

Sara la había llevado en silencio hacia la piscina del hotel se preguntaba porque la llevaba hasta allí hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero cuando llegaron pudo ver a una rubia recostada en una de las sillas de la piscina contemplando la luna de manera triste la pequeña Sara le indico que guardara silencio y se acerco a hablar con ella y entendiendo el mensaje se acerco lentamente detrás de Sara escuchando atentamente

-¿Como estas?-

Sin necesidad de voltearse Yuzu respondió –Destrozada, le dije todo lo que sentía y decidí que lo mejor para nosotras era renunciar a mis sentimientos hacia ella y tratar de ser una buena hermana mayor-

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? -

- es lo mejor para las dos, se que con el tiempo esta herida en mi corazón sanara, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tome ni siquiera sé si algún día podre llegar a sentir lo mismo de la misma forma por alguien más solo espero….ser una….buena hermana mayor y….protegerla-con cada palabra que pronunciaba lagrimas y mas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-S…Si-

-¡NO MIENTAS!-

Notó como Yuzu se tensaba en su lugar para después ver a una enojada Sara pararse frente a ella.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Yuzu dime de verdad ¿eso es lo que quiere tu corazón? ¿Renunciar a ella? -

-Que importa lo que quiera mi corazón, eso no cambiara nada yo solo quiero verla feliz-

-y ¿qué hay de ti Yuzu, acaso tu felicidad no importa?-

Solo podía oír su llanto y sentía como su corazón se contraía de dolor quería correr y abrazarla pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿eso es lo que de verdad quieres?-

Con una débil voz Yuzu apenas exclamo –No-

-Lo siento no pude oírte-

-¡NO¡ ¡YO NO QUIERO RENUNCIAR A ELLA¡-

Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción Sara se retiro y empezó a alejarse

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? no me dejes sola Sara-

Al ver que Sara se alejaba se dio cuenta de cuál había sido su intención, la verdad escuchar que Yuzu de verdad no quería renunciar a ella la lleno de una inmensa alegría y alivio que no supo describir y decidió acercarse más a Yuzu y pudo sentir como esta se tensaba en su asiento dando la vuelta y tomando otras de las sillas se sentó a su lado tratando de hacer contacto visual con ella, pero esta miraba hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojada esto le pareció muy lindo a Mei pero ese no era el momento de contemplarla así, nerviosa y dejando de lado su orgullo tomo entre sus manos una de las manos de Yuzu y pudo ver como esta temblaba un poco por ese ligero contacto Mei temió por un segundo que Yuzu retiraría su mano pero no lo hizo y eso le dio más valor para hablar

-Yuzu por favor mírame-

Al oír esto el rostro de Yuzu lentamente volteo para mostrarle a Mei como las hermosas esmeraldas de Yuzu que tanto le encantaban habían perdido ese brillo característico que siempre veía en ella, su corazón dio un gran vuelco al entender todo el dolor y tristeza que albergaba detrás de esa mirada tan carente de vida, y fue entonces que comprendió todo el daño que le había causado a su corazón con esa simple mirada, ella no quería eso, ella quería que Yuzu volviera a mostrarle ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba, esos ojos que la alegraban que le daban esperanza, incluso la mano que sostenía se sentía fría, esa mano que siempre estaba cálida para ella, aquella mano que ella sabía que podía sostener si se sentía sola, pero lo que de verdad le partió el alma a Mei fue ver esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, esa no era la sonrisa que tanto animo le daba, aquella sonrisa que aunque lo negara le daba una calma y una enorme tranquilidad y entonces sintió una culpa y un desprecio por ella misma tan grande que estas se transmitieron en forma de lagrimas sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que sintió el frio contacto de la mano en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucede Mei? ¿te sientes mal?- Preguntaba con una voz apagada, Yuzu no lloraba aún cuando su rostro mostraba el rastro de las lagrimas, y trataba de mostrarse como la hermana que quería ser, al ver que su hermana menor seguía llorando mientras la miraba Yuzu decidió abrazarla mientras le susurraba al oído –Todo estará bien Mei tranquila-

Incluso ese abrazo Mei lo sintió diferente a todos los demás que le había dado Yuzu, se sentía tan frio y vacio y su voz aunque sonaba tranquila Mei noto la falta de alegría en ella y fue entonces que rompiendo por completo su muro de hielo esta le devolvió el abrazo y hundiendo su cara en su hombro hablo

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – era lo único que Mei podía repetir una y otra vez entre llanto ya que este salía de a chorros de sus ojos

-No tienes porque disculparte Mei, no es tu culpa-

-Sí lo es, todo es mi culpa todo porque no pude darme cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, discúlpame por ser tan idiota soy la peor persona del mundo-

Rompiendo el abrazo Yuzu tomo el rostro de Mei y la miro a los ojos aun con sus ojos tristes

-No voy a permitir que hables así de ti Mei, como tu hermana mayor no lo permitiré -

-Pero…-

-Ya no importa ¿sí?, ya no importa, a partir de ahora tratare de que no llores más-

-Si importa, ya deja la farsa de una buena vez-

-¿de que farsa hablas Mei?-

-Te escuche Yuzu –Mei vio nerviosismo en sus ojos

-Eso solo lo dije por la presión de Sara nada más-

-Entonces dime ¿tu solo quieres ser mi hermana? -

-así…es- Mei pudo notar vacilación en sus palabras

-no me mientas Yuzu-

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?-

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-Porque tus ojos me dicen lo contrario Yuzu –decía esto mientras apega su frente a la de Yuzu

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Claro que lo sabes Yuzu-

-¿De qué me serviría negarlo?-

-Yuzu déjame intentarlo de nuevo -decía apartando su frente y tomando la mano de Yuzu colocándolo en su corazón a lo que Yuzu empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa recordando lo que había pasado

-Mei no creo que eso…-No pudo continuar debido a que Mei coloco un dedo en sus labios

-¿Puedes sentirlo Yuzu? como late –a lo que una nerviosa Yuzu respondió moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa

-dentro de mi existe un lado bueno pero también un lado malo, dime Yuzu aun así tu serias capaz de aceptarme, serias capaz de mostrarme el camino correcto a seguir, sé que he cometido un sinfín de errores en el pasado y es posible que los siga cometiendo en el futuro pero yo quiero que tu estés conmigo para ayudarme a no cometerlos, sé que no soy perfecta aunque quiera aparentarlo y también se que aunque me duela admitirlo soy débil y necesito de tu fuerza para seguir avanzando yo sé que es muy posible que sin darme cuenta terminé lastimando tu corazón en el futuro, pero yo de verdad quiero estar a tu lado Yuzu y no solo como tu hermana –las mejillas de Mei se ponían coloradas con cada palabra que decía y Yuzu observaba y escuchaba atónita ¿acaso Mei se estaba confesando?

-M...Me...Mei acaso tu…-

-Por favor déjame terminar-

-Lo siento…-

Mei apego su frente de nuevo con la de Yuzu –Yo no quiero que nadie más que tú me haga feliz Yuzu, al principio pensé que solo serias una molestia, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo empezaba a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido y empecé a sentirme necesitada de ti necesitaba tu mirada, necesitaba tus palabras, necesitaba tu cariño, yo necesito todo de ti Yuzu, al principio no sabía porque me sentía así pero ahora comprendo –trago saliva y se sentía nerviosa- que te amo Yuzu –Mei pudo notar como los ojos de Yuzu antes sin vida se volvían cálidos de nuevo; y tanto de los ojos de ella como de los de Yuzu brotaron lagrimas –Yuzu tu… ¿serias capaz de aceptarme aun a pesar de todos mis defectos?-

Yuzu no podía creerlo esto tenía que ser un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertarse Mei le estaba diciendo que la amaba ¿era eso si quiera posible? y aun así hay estaba frente ella mostrando una mirada tan dulce y hermosa como Yuzu nunca había visto en el rostro de Mei aquella mirada que siempre anhelo ver, una mirada llena de amor y sinceridad y sintió una felicidad enorme creciendo dentro de ella

-Mei las personas no son perfectas y eso es lo que nos hace únicos a todos yo tampoco soy perfecta, ya vez al igual que todo el mundo cometo errores –decía poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Mei tomando con un dedo una lágrima- mas sin embargo claro que si te acepto Mei ¿y sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porqué te amo y prometo que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz-

-Con que estés conmigo es más que suficiente Yuzu, pero prometo que hare todo lo posible por no volver a ver esa mirada carente de vida de tu rostro-

Y así proclamándose mutuo amor ambas sellaron su amor con un tierno beso, aún cuando ya antes se habían besado, en su corazón ambas sabían que este sería su primer beso verdadero uno lleno de anhelo y de felicidad, ambas sabían que aun tenían muchas pruebas y obstáculos que superar pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era lo que sentían la una por la otra, ese momento era perfecto, ya después podrían preocuparse por los otros asuntos sin importancia, el futuro aún era incierto pero eso no importaba, con el tiempo ambas aprenderían a afrontarlo adecuadamente.

**"**_A veces hace falta sentir que estas a punto de perder algo sumamente importante para darte cuenta de cuánto en verdad lo valoras"._ **nilra89**


End file.
